Undertaker's One Bride
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Undertaker finds his bride in one girl.


The Undertaker was walking down the hallway. He was still in his wrestling gear since he was coming from his WrestleMania 30 match against Brock Lesnar. He put him to Rest. Now he is 22-0. He knows that Brock put up a hell of a fight, but he won. When he got to his locker room, he took a quick shower. Once he got out of the shower, he saw a women in his locker room. Nobody was there. Just her and him. He sighed as he tighten the towel around his waist. "May I help you?" He asked. She smiled and looked at the towel then back at his face. "Um...I was looking for you. I wanted to congratulate you on winning your match with Brock," She said. Undertaker looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Thanks. What is your name?" He asked. "Oh. My name is Jamie. I am a fan of yours. I am a Jericho's guest," She said. He nodded and walked to his suitcase and got out clean clothes. Jamie sighed and walked towards him. He saw this and turned to her which made her stop. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?" He asked. Jamie nodded. She looked around the room then back at Undertaker. "I wanted to come here because I wanted to tell you that I really like you...like you," She said. He looked at Jamie for a moment then slowly put his shirt on his suitcase. They looked at each other for for a few seconds then Taker said, "Well I am flatter, but I am sure you got a boyfriend." He put his shirt on as she said, "I don't." She went to sit down on the steel chair and looked away so that Taker can finish getting dress, which he quickly did. He sat down on the steel chair next to Jamie. She looked at him and smiled. He had a gray UFC shirt on and tan shorts. He sighed and said, "So...I am leaving soon. If you want, I can take you out for dinner. If Chris is fine with it." "I will go and ask him. Be right back," She said getting up and left the room. Taker nodded and got up from the chair. He packed his stuff and waited for Jamie. He smiled as he thought about her.

Jamie walked down the hallway to look for Chris. She thought about The Undertaker and smiled. She will have a great night with him. She wants to tell him that she loves him but, is not sure if he is dating anyone. She looked down at her shoes then down the hallway. She saw Chris and called out his name. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Jamie. Where you been?" He asked. "Talking to The Undertaker," Jamie said. "Oh," Chris said. "Yeah. Also I am going to be with him for tonight. So you don't need to wait for me," She said. Chris looked at her and sighed. "Yeah. It's fine with me," He said. "Thank you," She said and hugged him. Then she went back to Taker's room.

"Back," Jamie said as she opened the door. Taker was sitting down and looking at the door. He smiled when he saw her and got up." Great. Come on," He said as he got his suitcase and followed Jamie out the door. They walked down the hallway towards the parking lot. Taker put his suitcase in the trunk and got into the driver's side and looked over at Jamie. She had her seat belt on. He put his own and started the car.

Undertaker took Jamie to Acme Oyster House in the Central Business District/Downtown. He help her out of the car and they walked to the main door. They waited to be seated. Jamie looked at Taker and smiled. Taker grinned as he saw her from out of the corner of his eye. A hostess came and took them to their seats. Taker pulled out Jamie's seat and she thanked him as she sat down. He sat right across from her. The hostess told them that their waiter will come by. Both nodded and she left. They looked at the menus and wonder what they wanted to eat that night. Jamie looked around before the waiter came by and took their drink orders. He asked if they were ready. "We still need time," Taker said. He nodded and left to get the drinks. Taker sighed and looked at her. "Do you know what you are getting yet?" He asked. She looked at him. "I think so," She told him. "All right," He said. They waited for the waiter to come back. She looked at the hat on his head. He looked at her. "What?" He asked. "Why do you wear your hat?" She asked. "Oh," He said as he took his hat off and put it in the chair at their table. "Don't want to burn my bald head," He said as he rubbed it with his left hand. "Oh. That is good," She said. He nodded. Soon the waiter came back with the drinks and put them down. They ordered their food and the waiter left again. Jamie took a sip of her Pepsi. Taker sip his water. "Hey, what should I call you. I love The Undertaker name but, I am sure you go by Mark outside the ring, right?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. Just call me Mark. Taker is my ring name," Mark said. Jamie smiled more. Soon the food came and they started to eat. She looked over at Mark and saw he had a Mohawk down the center of his head but, it was shaved off. "Why did you shave your head in the first place?" Jamie asked. Mark looked at her then at his food. "I wanted to," He said. She nodded and went back to eating.

After paying, Mark took Jamie back to his hotel room. "You are fine with me being in your room? Don't you have a room mate?" Jamie asked as they walked down the hallway towards his room. "Yeah. But, I am sure that Glenn won't mind," Mark said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. Come on in," Mark said as he opened the door. She walked into the ring and saw Glenn watching TV. He looked over at them and nodded. "Hey, Mark. Who is the lady?" He asked. Mark looked at Glenn then at Jamie. "Her name is Jamie. And she is visiting," He said. "Hi, Jamie. Nice to meet you," Glenn said. She nodded and said, "Hi." Mark sat down on his bed and let Jamie sit next to him. They watched some TV. Jamie looked over at Mark and sighed. Now she won't know if he has a girlfriend and won't tell him that she loves him. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
